


Have You Seen The Time?

by sparklolfine



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Drunk attempts at flirting???, Drunkenness, M/M, Matt/Tom - Freeform, One-Sided Relationship, Really Bad Plot, Sad, Sad Story, Weird Plot Shit, almost, or not?, who knows.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklolfine/pseuds/sparklolfine
Summary: Door opens, revealing man with brown messy hair. He tiredly looks at clock at their hall that they all sharing, and then at brit in front of him."Tom. It's almost 2 a.m. and if it's not important, I swear to God, I'll lose my shit."





	1. I Wish I Could Die Happy In My Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karinaridemkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karinaridemkey/gifts).



> RECOMMEND U TO LISTEN TO JULEP BY PUNCH BROTHERS WHILE READING THIS. 
> 
> note that description describes event that happened before events of the book.  
> also, if u find errors, please point at em.  
> Btw, recommend u to listen to julep by punch brothers.  
> HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOO-

The clock shows 10 am and 38 minutes, baby time, but usually Tom sleeps if he got drunk before, or drinks, if he didn't pass out by that time. But now something went wrong. He was wildly drunk, but there still was that square of the gray ceiling of his apartment, with small cracks that Tom left, throwing a baseball ball at the ceiling, when everything was getting too fucked up and he was really stressed out and just wanted to destroy something, even if this something was so insignificant. Once again everything got him and something goes really wrong again. He drank all the money, there was no drinks in his whole fucking house, and he was still alive, breathing and struggling with falling asleep. Tom began to sort out in his head the options for developing his drunken party for one where there was only drinking and self-pitying. Nice. 

Edd knows him too well to give him money. He knows where this money will go. Shouldn't even try. Once this bastard simply invited Tom to his apartment, saying that now he would bring money and Thomas just had to wait. And then he locked the guy in his room. And didn't let him out until morning came. And made another lecture at 6 bloody in the morning about the harm of alcohol. So this option is considered a bad deal.

Another thing is Matt. This dude was always in complete ignorance of everything that was beyond his reflection in the mirror. He is not that he didn't know anything at all, but another thing is that he didn't even seem interested in it. Also, even if Matt was a narcissistic, he was still a naive and kind guy who believed in unicorns and leprechauns. It's exaggerated, of course, but Tom would have bet his teeth on the fact that the redhead still believes in these mythical creatures. He will not even think about refusing, or about where money will go in addition to the goal indicated by Tom.

Rolling from the bed to the floor with a rather loud and, surprisingly, sonorous knocking, the guy for some time lay face down on the floor, thinking about whether it's too late to just run from the wall to black out and get a dose of forced sleep. Then, weighing all the pros and cons, he decided that the last time he did it, everything was too expensive, because he broke the wall and went far away from his room, scared to death the poor redhead, who, seeing how Tom is lying on the floor in his apartment, passing out from the bleeding, managed to just call Edd and say something like "Edd ... Edd, you urgently need to..." and then he saw a puddle of blood on the floor. And then he dropped the phone and passed out, too. Maybe there was something even more terrible, but the story is silent about this. Then Edd told it all to the eyeless man, while he was laying in the hospital. The redhead never appeared in the hospital. Green-hoodied man said that Matt is just too afraid to see Tom in this state again. Not a very pleasant story, but it seems that the forgetful guy has already forgotten it. Or was pretending, but Tom bet it on first.

Tom rolled onto his back and raised himself on his elbows. He sat in this state for a while, and then put his hands on the floor and rose to his feet. His eyes darkened very sharply, it seemed that he would fall again, but the eyeless man grabbed the wall and, holding his free hand to his head, stood a little in this state and the darkness before his eyes was replaced by spots, which a few seconds later began to decrease. Yes, he was hella drunk after all.  
Staggering slightly, he walked over and took from the bowl that stood on a small shelf at the chest level of the man, the keys and opened the door. Immediately the odor of cheap cigarettes, which wildly infuriated Tom, began to flutter. He immediately wrinkled his nose, went out and slammed the door, starting the procedure of trying to get the key into the lock, hoping to finally close the ill-fated door. "I neef to buy a door that closes itself when you clap it," the drunkard said in his head when he finally inserted the poor key with his trembling hands and turned it twice, closing the door. Let him go and not far away, but Tom has not trusted anyone, not even himself, for a while. Especially after the "incident" with HIM. 

Now in the bewildered mind of the shaten, with chaos in the head outside and inside, strange thoughts crept. And if Matt understands everything? If he's faking it? What if all this is just a role he plays so well? He can guess everything. No. Even not so, he KNOWS about all this. He simply feels sorry for Tom and, therefore, he pretends that he doesn't notice or doesn't know. Matt always did as he wanted, but if it came down to something that Tom told him to do somehow differently, then he never argued with him and did as he was told. Because the son of a pineapple and a bowling ball is so pathetic. Once he linked it to the fact that the redhead still remembers about... well, about THAT. But this is impossible. He simply does not remember and Tom would have given a hundred bucks for that. Or, maybe, even worse? Maybe this guy is plotting something. Something like what... What HE did. Therefore, he tries to lull Tom's vigilance in such a way as not to pierce himself as HE did...

Stop. Here Thomas stands in the front of the door of his red-haired friend. And thoughts flow into the wrong channel and they must be stopped. Matt can't be like that. He is too stupid and harmless fool who always looks in the mirror and talks to his reflection, sometimes seriously believing that it answers him and gets drunk with the brown-haired man after failures on dates, after which they lead drunken, but horribly cozy and funny conversations about that they are all losers. He can NOT even think about that, right? It's just the nonsense of a man's drunken mind. 

"Tom, buddy, do not succumb to paranoia. You're above it," the boy muttered to himself, smacking alcohol on his tongue.

Two loud knock on the door. Silence, which lasts a minute. A really long minute and Tom is already thinking of leaving. It seems that he hasn't heard anything for so long that the eyeless person will generally forget what he came for. A dull thud on the other side of the door. Has he fallen? Darken fell with a louder sound, ha. Unhurried steps. It goes rather slowly. Not yet fully awake. Why does he sleep so early? He always fell asleep first (not counting, of course, those cases when Tom was falling asleep first because of him being hella drank), but it was usually after midnight or closer to midnight.

Ah. Exactly. He said that he did not sleep for two days, watching the marathon of that senseless show. What was it's name? Professor Why, sort of. Such a stupid series. And to Matt, in general, this is not the main thing. He is ready to watch anything that will suck him in, and that, frankly speaking, is almost everything that is on TV. But with him you can see absolutely anything and he will still like it. Tom uses this a lot, constantly forcing (not really since the other one would always joins him with some kind of joy) Matt to watch with him various films of the B-category. Eyelets man was a wild fan of such films and he always watched them and his friend always joined him.

"Tom?" 

He snatches from the thought of the guy the voice of a red-haired, walking mess. Not very adequate at the moment, the mind of the brunette forced his owner to consider Matt. He went out in his favorite T-shirt, which also seems to serve as pajamas, and in boxer shorts, wrapped in a thick blanket of pastel purple. Apparently, it's still his favorite color. Although it's obvious, Thomas, get your shit together, you're already saying some frankly nonsense.

"Are you okay?", the redheaded pulled out his neighbor from his drunken trance agaib.

"Mm?"

Tom completely forgot why he came. All his thoughts were lost and confused, forming a tangle without a beginning and an end, whence it is impossible to wrest anything. One thought flowed into another, never getting an ending, drowning in alcohol, which filled the mind of the guy. He barely remembered his name or who was in front of him, not to mention something more complicated than the names that go with you through life. Even the fog fell into his eyes, forcing a person before him to blur into a strange shape with a messy fire on his head, then again going to a normal person. Still, it seems, he got drunk to the state of switching off consciousness, all he needs was just a little walk to the next door.

"Tom, are you drunk?" Sighed Matt. It's not that the brown-haired man often rushed in like this, drunk, to him, but every time the guy was very upset because of this. Tom did not quite understand what a rusty business, after all? A drunkard must be drunk, so there is nothing surprising at all. If you worry and get upset over such trifles every time, then you can even skate ahead of time.

Tom, staggering and clutching at the wall, went to the guy and took him by the collar of a T-shirt, pulling him in this way to himself. Not that there was a huge difference in growth between them, yes, the Tom was taller, but for a couple of centimeters. But now the brown-haired man was so drunk that he bent into three deaths shine the second man always kept his perfect posture. No matter how much he tried to catch at least a glimpse of Matt's back not having such a perfect straight, almost even royal, posture, nothing came of it. This is impossible even when he got drunk with Tom till they forget their names. Matt's blanket fell and he, still sleepy and extremely dumbfounded by such behavior and, especially, the action of his friend, just looked very surprised at the two black holes that were now on one level with him. The brown-haired man grinned, raised himself slightly and blew a taller boy straight in the face. The latter immediately broke away and began to wave his hand in front of his face.

"My God, you're not just drunk, you literally looking like you won Texas' drinking competition!" Darken laughed a little, still leaning against the wall and barely standing on his feet. "Have you ever fallen down yet?"

Matt picked up the blanket and was about to close the door before Tom, but something stopped him. Thomas saw in this action something that was not very clear to him. What is it? A pity? Tolerance? ... Something else?

"We can... fix it," the brown-haired man said with a grin, feeling that the alcohol took complete control of his consciousness and he now completely does not control what he says.

"Tom, stop, what are yo..."

What happened next, Tom already didn't remember how and why he came. Because he: firstly, he was drunk, and secondly, he passed out. But his dear neighbor remembered it all. After all, it all happened just in front of him: Tom fell and he caught the man. It was more of a reflex than a conscious action, and now Matt just stood there with the brown-haired man who fell on his chest and who he supported, holding his shoulders, extremely surprised by this state of affairs, because he will never found out what the guy wanted from him. But something told him that he would never know it, because a man with two bottomless holes instead of the eyes that he had in his hands at the moment is unlikely going to remember it at all. It remains only to take it home. Oh hell, if it was that easy. He just MUST get so drunk and then wander around the corridor, my God.


	2. Chapter 2. Damn Sure About It.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I REALLY POLITELYRECOMMEND U TO LISTEN TO DAMN SURE ABOUT IT BY LAURA GIBSON HAVE A SWELL NIGHT.

At first, Matt just pondered how he got to this point. Then he thought about how Tom had come to this. Although, it seems, he had crawled, not walked on two legs, because now the redhead was very much skeptical of his ability to walk straight. Then he carefully, as if this drunk guy didn't just ruin his evening (the plan for which Matt had only sleeping, sleeping, some sleeping and maybe even a little napping for dessert), took Tom in his arms and brought him to his apartment, intending to first find the keys in the man's pockets, and then carry him to his home. Well, it will be extremely awkward, I guess.

Matt inspected the pockets of his neighbor's hoodie. Flask (horrible smell, bet that it tastes even worse), a bottle of vodka (is it even vodka?), a mediator, a torn string (it's obviously Susan's old string, the question is why he carrying it around), the harpoon... Stop what? How did he get in there at all? Okay, so, this evening became only stranger and more difficult. Too many questions and only few answers. And there's too much drunk Tom, my God. Okay, distracted again. Come on, Matty. The keys aren't in his hoodie, so they are in jeans? Let's check. Telephone and car keys with a rather unusual keychain in the form of a miniature camera. Well, that's pretty... Cute? So, Matt, you can NOT get distracted, just not now. But wait... If there are no keys in his pockets, where are they? No, stop, don't raise the storm ahead of time. If you think about it, he could completely forget about it in the lock or drop it on his way. You must go check this version.  
Purely for the sake of decency, the red-haired man pulled on his favorite worn jeans and went out in them into the common corridor, not even zipping a zipper on them. Still, it's not for long, right?

Matt rustled through the pockets of his jeans, looking for, and after fishing it out, his phone. After turning on the flashlight on his device, he began to carefully study the linoleum under him, which covered their common corridor. A pretty long time ago, even before their entry, according to their old-timer neighbors, there laid a soft carpet. But it was removed. Someone says that this happened because the carpet was cleaned by an old woman before, but she died and after that no one took this job, so this carpet became ... dirty, to put it mildly. They said that it was that terrible, that even a look at it brought physical and mental pain. There is also a theory that it began to molt and change it no one wanted, so he was removed. But Matt likes a completely different theory that carpet ... was stolen. Well, it's not so unlikely, even though it's the only neighbor talking about is the old woman who lives right under Matt's apartment. She looks quite normal, but a lot of people call her crazy. Redhead don't understand why. After everything what he saw, all of her stories seem to be pure truth. So, stop, you got distracted again. Remember, you're looking for Tom's keys. Well, Matt can't see any keys here. But it's worth checking again.

Walking along the corridor again, the guy was convinced that he didn't miss the keys and they simply aren't here. Then they must be in the lock, there are no other options. Once again walking around, facing the floor and just making sure that he was right, Matt went to the door of the apartment next to his and examined the door. ... It's empty.

\- Fuck! - Matt cursed which, apparently, was loud enough for one of his neighbors to hear him, because somewhere there were steps and the key in some of the doors began to turn, because of what the red-haired man in a hurry, and even in a slight fear (mainly due to the fact that if someone from their neighbors would find him in not-properly-worn jeans in a common corridor, this would be at least very strange, especially if it was someone from their former intolerable neighbors who moved to the same house, oh, that would be a disaster), deserted very quickly to his apartment, shutting the door on two turns. He just hoped that no one saw him and did NOT hear which door was closing. 

Taking a breath, the redhead slid down the door, producing a sound that looked like a fusion of whining and some kind of frustrated sounds. He just wanted to sleep... for like, forever. He was wildly tired and he just didn't have the strength to deal with all the shit that Tom created when he broke into this apartment and passed out. Why Matt? Why not Edd? It would have been better if the eyeless just got drunk to unconsciousness and just... maybe fall asleep, he really didn't know. But no, now he is lying on his friend's couch and sleeps. Very loudly. It... It really upsets the second guy. Tom always acting like an assholes towards the freckled one, but the latter perfectly understands why. After the "with guns and bears" incident, Tom didn't talk to Matt, for what, two years, until Edd finally "reconciled" them. More precisely, he was the third wheel at which they didn't remain alone and Tom didn't behave so cruelly towards his "friend." Over time, the angle in their relationship was smoothed out, after all, they have lived together for so many years. But here something that didn't change and probably won't ever change. For example, eyeless until now, but no longer so often, doesn't really act nicely towards Matt and, when he has an awful mood, he can very seriously offend or/and hurt him (well, that's another long story). And the culprit? For a very long time he couldn't even see and eat ice cream after the incident, after the moment he realized what he had done to be more specific, and began to eat it almost literally a couple of days ago, so to speak. Why? Immediately after the incident, his mother took him to the park and bought ice cream. She didn't scold him, nothing like that. She simply asked if Matt was aware of what he had done. First he didn't. He stated at his mother, looking at her like she was crazy or something like that. She just pursed her lips together and looked away, so she could hide her expression that Matt deciphered only when he got older. And then he realized, that's when he understood everything. And he was wrung out by the ice cream, which he couldn't even see afterwards. He was still afraid for a long time to even go to Tom to apologize. And he still has nightmares: about how it happened, about how he is avenged for it and, the most horrible and frequent, as Tom beats him in the face and says how much he hates him. It's still very scary and terrible. Every time Matt wakes up in a cold sweat and, sometimes, even cries. He was a small and stupid child, but he still feels wildly bad and guilty, even if he doesn't admit it at all. 

He tried to apologize. But each time the brown-haired man interrupted him and drove him outside the threshold of his room, and sometimes, of their house. And Matt left without any questions and didn't return for several hours, and once he even went away for two weeks and was returned by Edd, who found him when he was sleeping in a cardboard box under the garbage can. He was very hungry, he was terribly cold and looked very frightened. Tom even felt guilty about this incident and don't make him go away. From the house, at least. But since then the redhead hasn't tried to apologize. It's just uselessly. Also, Matt tried to atone for his guilt. Small gifts, some coupons from random places Tom usually visited (which, by the way, was kinda hard to get but, hey, Matt managed to do that. Somehow.), even alcohol. He gave all this openly at the first times, but the eyeless mam would just throw away everything that the red-haired man brought him. And then the latter decided that it would be better to put it in places where drunkard would totally find it and then, perhaps, he would accept such material apologies. Something was thrown away, something was taken. But even this was okay with him. It was progress, perhaps.

Matt's life was at it's best after Tord's first departure. When he forgot. It's even seemed like talking to Tom became much nicer. Even tho Matt didn't remember what was before. It seemed that even the drunkard forgot. Red-haired man remembered how the eyeless re-taught him their names: Tom, Edd, Matt. Then he was surprised and literally exploded with joy because of how their names are completely different, but at the same time so similar*. He fell into childish euphoria, when Tom or Edd taught him elementary things and had a wonderful time with them. This was the best time in the life of a red-haired man. But then the brown-haired man became too far and cold again in a little time. At first Matt didn't understand why all this happened so suddenly and tried to just avoid the guy. But when you live under the same roof, in the neighboring rooms and share one kitchen, hall and even bathroom, then it becomes so damn difficult. Two months after the incident with the loss of memory, Matt began experiencing some sort of mental breakdowns that he couldn't describe. Edd called it "panic attacks." According to him, this is due to the fact that Matt's level of grown up was if not of a child, then of a teenager, and when he was shouted at, offended or bullied, and this happened with unenviable regularity (and, moreover, a frequent participant in such acts was often Tom), he began to cope it all inside. This, at first, began to accumulate, but then, when the red-haired man could no longer stand, splashed it all like a wave of sadness and chronical panic attacks.

Here, by the way, one more interesting story is hidden that I mentioned before. The story of how Tom first saw the consequences of his actions, so to speak.

It was a pretty ordinary day at the Edd's house. Matthew still didn't appear in the sight of his friends since the morning, Thomas was still quite sober and was twitching strings of his adored bass, and Edward played with the cat on the couch, peacefully sipping his cola. The hollow sound of the loud thud came from the attic, where Matt was already living at the time. This sound scared Ringo, which terribly upset and even slightly annoyed the man in the green hoodie, and since after the escape of the gray cat there was nothing left but to go to the sound and Edd lazily stood up from the couch and, leisurely and barely shifting his legs, went to the "fascinating journey" to the upstairs. When he reached the very end of the stairs, he flung open the door, showing who was the master in this house and saw what made him turn pale. Matt. Stool. Rope.

He quickly screamed something, trying to get the attention of Tom, who was sitting downstairs, and rushed to Matt as quickly as he had never done anything. Due to the fact that Edd, after all, is quite a big guy, he successfully became a support for the red-haired body, which already stopped beating convulsively by the time that definitely didn't please the man in the green.

And after, for what it seemed like, an eternity and a half later, a third member of their company appeared. His face froze in shock. At first it was a misunderstanding. A pale face in freckles, eyes closed, a foam from his mouth, a rope around his neck, and Edward, WI was holding him by his feet. Then there is a numbness. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. And there goes awareness. The eyeless man instantly vomited. His mind was clouded, as were his eyes from tears, and he began to frantically search for the phone while Edd was shouting something. Here it is. A set of only 3 digits and, swallowing snot and tears, in a hoarse voice, Tom informed the address of the house in the tube. Then he returned to reality, where Edward had already returned the stool to the place at Matt's feet, but it didn't change anything, because Matt physically couldn't hold on his own. Thomas realized that now more than ever he needed something sharp: a pair of scissors, a knife, a razor, a piece of glass or a mirror, and at least a gun, it doesn'tt matter, it's urgent to somehow tear this fucking rope.

The eyeless man flew past the staircase and began to pull out the boxes with shaking hands in search of a knife: forks, spoons, even mugs... Where are the knives, what kind of crap are these?! 

He was already having a second panic attack when he dumped the third box full of knives. Here they are, it remains only to take one...

"Fuck!" Tom said, grabbing the knife by the blade. What does he even think about?

In a quick way, and somehow he collected thoughts into something that would help and took a knife (this time for the handle that was now bloodied, but the blame for all this is panic. But what, in the end, could Tom could do about it?) and flew up the stairs.

Approximately at the same time the wagon from the hospital was already approaching.

Matt was in the hospital for two weeks. He went to the therapist for three months and, it seemed like that, already forgot about everything. Edd said afterwards that oblivion was a bliss and watched Matt from the corner of his eye. And Tom tried not to be so obviously guilty.

They were damn sure that they were the shittiest friends for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I washed my house with tears while writing this. also im rlly busy rn bc I got sick, my literature teachers want me to write essay and musical and,,, I think I lost all my talent. (as if I had some hAHAHA.)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow is it a bad cliffhanger yes it is. Also, as u may already guess, in summary was the beginning of that story when edd locked tom in his flat til the sun rose lmao. 
> 
> I already have next chapter but I have really fucked up system: I need to write 2 next chapters so while I'm working on translation of first one, Im writing second one lmao. 
> 
> This was story as Tom sees it, next one w Matt's point so if u see bad attempts at stylistic, don't be afraid. It's not supposed to be like that but I never said that ok.


End file.
